Lover's Memory
by ArcherHawkeye
Summary: Reno has been in a coma for over a month. Will he ever wake up? Zack has to wonder while his sister worries about her own lover. Yes, it's a repost from my old account. Hope you still love it. AU/OC/OOC/Yaoi


Yes, this is a repost from my old account. And even so...This story is _**STILL**_ dedicated/created for Spopococ. May she love it as much as the first time. Hehe.

**Formal Warning!: Disclaimer** I do not own the charries, but the plot IS mine. **Yaoi** _This story is boyxboy (Zack and Reno). No like? No read. That's all I can say. _**Language**_ I'm good at using "colorful" language, so don't get offended. It enhances the story, and is a good part of who Reno is in my head. XP_

REVIEWS = LOVE, my sweets!

* * *

><p>Zack stood silently by the infirmary bed watching the unconscious male with sad violet eyes. Sighing softly, he reached down, curving his fingers to gently brush his knuckles down the male's cheek. Eyes opened slowly, the smoky blue colour locking on his violet ones.<p>

"Hey, Fair." the male whispered with a smile.

Zack let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "You had me scared, Reno." he muttered. "Docs said you may not remember anything when…if you woke up."

The redhead sighed. "Well, I don't really remember anything. Just you, my own damn name, and that I'm a Turk." his voice was irritated as he looked away from violet orbs.

Zack watched him a long moment, his heart seeming to stop. "You're serious…aren't you?"

Reno looked at him. "Would I joke about this, yo?"

A sigh escaped Zack as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Red." he whispered. "It's just…you were out for so long…I…I was beginning to think you'd never wake up." Here, he paused and closed his eyes. "They found Cloud. Well, Kallin did, actually." He watched the redhead try to remember before reaching for his wallet and opening it to reveal a picture. It was of Reno, Cloud and a dark-haired girl with lavender eyes. "They're close friends." he explained. "Don't worry, neither of them are mad at you." The look on Reno's face made him stop. "What is it?"

"Are _you_ mad?"

"No!" Zack said. "I don't have a _reason_ to be mad at you, Red." He leaned forward to rest his forehead against the other's. "You came back to me. That's all I care about." Placing a small kiss on the male's lips, he sat up just as his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" he answered, then paused. "Hey, kiddo. Yeah, he's up." He looked at Reno with a sigh. "Yeah, mostly…Name, job, and me." He chuckled softly and nodded. "Alright." He pulled the phone away and then passed it towards the redhead. "Here."

Giving the ravenet a confused look, Reno took the phone. "Yo."

"Reno! Man, you had us worried!" a female voice said.

"Yeah, I've been told that once already" Reno replied as he watched Zack point to the girl in the photo.

"It's Kallin." the Lieutenant whispered.

"So, you don't remember anything outside of what my brother said?" the girl, Kallin, asked.

Reno paused. "Brother?"

"Me," Zack said the same moment the girl said; "Zack."

"Oh, right." Reno answered. "Sorry, yo."

"Nah, it's cool. We'll help you get your memory back." Kallin said, her voice seemed so positive. "So…when are they gonna let you out?"

Reno thought a moment, but nothing came to mind except blanks. "Don't know."

"Ah…Well, see if Zack knows?"

Zack took the phone, then paused. "They should let me take him home today, sis." he answered, then set the phone on the bed as he put it on speaker. "Alright, go ahead."

"M'kay." Kallin said. "Where's he gonna stay?"

Zack rolled his eyes. "My place, probably. It might be easier on him." The two heard the scratch of a pen on paper.

"Alright, I'll be sure to let the Commander know." Kallin said. "Zack, with him unable to remember anything except what you told me-"

"I'm right here, yo." Reno interrupted her, a little irritated.

"Sorry, Reno." Kallin answered. "But as I was saying. With you unable to recall much, you'll have to stay with Zack pretty much at all times. Tseng won't make you work until your memory's back." She sighed on her end of the line. "I'm gonna check on Cloud, so I gotta go." she whispered. "Alright?"

Zack looked at Reno, who in turn closed his eyes and nodded. "Alright, sis. Talk later?"

"Will do. I'll be by in a few, since Cloud's room is just down the hall." Kallin supplied before her end of the line clicked off.

Zack picked up his phone and closed it. For a long time, the two men just sat there in silence, each unsure of what to say to the other. It was only for five small minutes, but to Reno, it seemed an hour. And he couldn't stand it at all. Finally at his limit, he spoke up.

"How long?"

Zack blinked and looked at him. "'How long' what?"

"How long have I been out." the Turk clarified.

The ravenet looked hesitant before sighing. "Almost a month." He grimaced. "You finally started responding a little when Kallin talked the doctors into letting me see you." Violet eyes became brimmed with tears, and Reno was quick to notice that the male was shaking a little.

Carefully, he sat up to lay a hand on Zack's arm. "You okay?" he inquired, concerned.

Zack blinked back the tears as he looked at Reno. "It's just a little unreal that you're really awake." He lifted his lightly tanned hand to rest it on Reno's cheek. "I'm so glad you're up, though. Even if you were out forever."

"Look on the bright side, Zackary." a new male voice said. Looking up, the two saw Tseng standing just inside the door. "He could've been dead, but he's not."

"Tseng!" a female voice chided as a young girl pushed by him into the room. Her skin was paler than Zack's but her hair was an exact match in colour. The straight, layered tresses were pulled into a high ponytail. She stopped by the bed and smiled before going over to hug the two men. Reno hesitantly hugged back and watched the girl when she pulled away. "Nice to see you awake, Reno. I've got the papers for your release." Kallin smiled at the two before pulling a pen from her pants pocket and the papers from a pocket on the inside of her jacket. She handed them towards Tseng. "Sign him out, boss."

Tseng nodded. "I presume he'll be staying with you, Zackary?"

Zack nodded in response, looking at Reno a moment. "I think that'd be best, sir."

Kallin smiled. "He's right, Tseng." she assured.

Tseng watched the two males before signing the papers. "Help your brother get Reno home then, Kallin." he ordered kindly, gaining a nod from the female ravenet.

"Will do, boss!" Kallin chimed, watching as the Commander left. "At least Reno's awake." she murmured near silently. Taking a deep breath, she turned to face the SOLDIER and Turk. "Can you make it there?"

Zack, knowing his little sister like he did, nodded. He knew she was worried about her own boyfriend, whom she'd found near dead, and he knew that she wanted he and Reno to have a little time together after the Turk had just woken from a coma. He watched the female smile slightly and nod before leaving and going the way she'd come from. Once again, the two men sat in silence, though this time, their hands lay entwined on the mattress. And unlike the first, this moment didn't last as long. Zack spoke up after less than thirty seconds. "Damnit, Reno, I was scared." he said, pulling Reno into a tight hug.

The SOLDIER's scent soon surrounded Reno, and he wrapped his arms at the other's neck. To him, it seemed that only Zack's presence and scent were keeping him calm, and in that moment, he was grateful that he knew the ravenet. "Zack…I wanna go home…" he whispered, his hold tightening.

"Alright," Zack said, getting up and helping his boyfriend stand. "I'll make you something when we get there." he offered.

"Yeah," was all the redhead could manage. He was lost in thought as he tried to piece everything that he'd learned in the last twenty or so minutes together. By the time they reached Zack's apartment, his head was beginning to throb. He was vaguely aware that Zack had picked him up until the SOLDIER laid him on the bed and kissed him. He looked at the male blinking a moment.

"I'll be a minute," Zack whispered in a low voice.

"Hurry back, yo." Reno whispered against Zack's lips with a smile.

Zack smiled back and went to the kitchen. Once there, he leaned against the counter, eyes filled with tears. "Good Gaia, Red…" he whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. His heart stopped a moment when he heard a crash from the bedroom. Spinning on his heel, he rushed back.

Reno sat on the bed where Zack had left him, glaring at the wall where he'd thrown a plastic cup. He was obviously frustrated.

"Reno?" Zack asked cautiously.

As if suddenly aware of the SOLDIER's presence, Reno started and looked at him. "I…I'm sorry, yo." he said, looking down. "It's just so damn hard…I don't-" he was cut off as Zack crawled onto the bed and pulled him flush to his chest into a searingly passionate kiss.

"It's alright, baby. I'm not mad. I want you to know that. I'm so…" Zack paused. "So damn happy…that you woke up. I was there every day. The thought of never hearing your voice again killed me. I thought I'd lost you, man." he managed, a few tears slipping down his cheeks before he closed his eyes. Almost instantly, a warm hand was against his cheek. Opening his eyes, he saw that the redheaded Turk was smiling at him lovingly.

"Don't cry. It's not like you at all, yo." Reno whispered. When he received a smile, he leaned in and placed his lips against Zack's.

Pulling away after a moment, Zack looked at him. "I thought you were hungry?"

Reno shrugged as he grinned a little. "I only want one thing."

"And that would be…?" Zack prompted, raising a brow.

With a mischievous, cocky smirk, Reno moved so that he was straddling the dark-haired male. "Your sexy little ass." he whispered against Zack's ear, dipping down to kiss Zack's neck.

Zack couldn't suppress the moan that escaped him as Reno's lips touched his skin. He tilted his head back to give the male more access. After a few moments though, he moved and nipped at the Turk's neck, knowing what would happen if he did. Reno went into submission as Zack gently bit his neck the right way, moaning softly into the ravenet's shoulder. Zack smiled and pulled away to capture Reno's lips, moving his hips just enough to cause friction between the bulge in his pants and Reno's.

Still submissive from the sheer pleasure of being like this with Zack, Reno willingly let the SOLDIER take off his jacket and shirt, before tugging at Zack's shirt and removing it as well. Both shirts now forgotten, Reno ran his hands down the contours of Zack's chest. _'For Shiva's sake, no man should look this good.'_ he thought just seconds before Zack pushed him back onto the bed.

"Gaia, I've missed you," Zack moaned breathlessly against Reno's neck before capturing the male's lips, their bare chests flush against each other.

Unable to respond, Reno slipped his hands over Zack's shoulders and into silky, raven tresses. Even if he couldn't remember anything else, he could never forget _this._ Zack would always be there, memory or not. Their love was too strong to be broken by a simple mishap on a mission that erased one or the other's minds. So there was no need to rush the memories back. As long as he had his lover with him, nothing would stop him from getting it all back…


End file.
